


Cyan Witch

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark!Wiccan, Gen, Imprisonment, Magic-Users
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El doctor Strange envía a los Young Avengers en busca de William Kaplan, el mago que podría romper el hechizo de “no más mutantes” de Scarlet Witch. Lamentablemente, el tiro les sale por la culata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyan Witch

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Young Avengers pertenecen a Marvel Comics, Allan Heinberg y Jim Cheung y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

Teddy observó por encima del hombro por novena vez y de nuevo se topó con un par de ojos castaños fijos en su espalda, cubierta por un grueso abrigo que lo protegí de la constante caída de la nieve espesa.

—¿Quieres algo, necesitas algo? —le preguntó al ocupante de la jaula, sintiéndose sinceramente culpable por lo que le estaban haciendo.

El joven lo observó y su ceño fruncido se suavizó. Teddy no parecía desagradarle del todo.

—Tengo frío —respondió con la voz rota.

Teddy se detuvo de inmediato, dejando de jalar la cadena con la que movía la jaula del mago, y se acercó  a los barrotes para meter las manos entre ellos y tomar la manta que se había caído de los hombros del mago. Lo arropó antes de volver  su tarea original.

—Gracias —dijo el mago, sonando sincero.

—No es nada —respondió Teddy.

—Claro que sí lo es: no me estás torturando, no parece que tengas en mente dejarme morir. No me estás humillando como harían otros captores. Eso es mucho para mí, ya que toda mí vida han intentado matarme —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros y arrebujándose en la manta. Teddy imaginó lo horrenda que sería una existencia así y sintió pena. A él mismo su abuelo skrull había intentado asesinarlo al momento de su nacimiento—. De hecho, nadie me ha asegurado que no me vayan a matar en cuanto descubran que no _puedo_ deshacer el hechizo de mi madre.

Teddy se detuvo de nuevo y lo miró.

—Te aseguro que no será así. Si es necesario para que confíes, te juro por mi vida que no permitiré que te toquen un solo cabello. Es sólo que de cierto modo te has convertido en nuestra última esperanza —explicó, intentando sonar tan seguro de sus palabras como el Doctor Strange cundo los había envido  buscar  William Kaplan, pero no fue sí. Estaba dudoso y temeroso. El brujo que lo acompañaba tenía todo el poder del universo en las manos y el viaje sería largo.

—¿En verdad estarías dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida por mí, Theodore Altman? —preguntó el hechicero.   

Teddy se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sólo si prometes ayudarnos. Al menos intentarlo.

—Claro. Lo juro por mi corazón.

—Bien. Nos encontraremos con los demás en el muelle.

—Si es que los aldeanos no los han matado —interrumpió el mago, haciéndolo enojar.

—Eso es imposible… —echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y descubrió que los ojos del brujo estaban brillando en color azul. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero y no fue culpa del frío.

En ese momento se percató de que jamás le había dicho su nombre, sin embargo, el hechicero lo había llamado por él.  

**Author's Note:**

> Para más información de mis historias y los fandom en los que publico, únanse a mi página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (@Prue7) ;)


End file.
